


Wires

by candlehoe23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlehoe23/pseuds/candlehoe23





	1. Chapter 1

A little while ago I watched a movie that dealt very sensitively with a delicate subject. The couple in the film were step siblings and they had a relationship that I found fascinating to watch, as there were so many parallels between them and my step sister Clarke and me. I have just recently turned 26 and Clarke 28 but the memory of how our love affair started when we were still teenagers is still as fresh as if it happened last week. Unlike most of step siblings we have always been very close and in those days we were pretty much inseparable. This caused many social problems because her friends didn't want a sophomore hanging around and girls I was friendly with thought it strange that my older step sister was always close at hand. 

If anything this tended to make us even closer and we became quite reclusive and virtually shunned other teenager's company. Clarke and I talked about sex quite a lot but neither of us had had any experience. We were very open about each other's bodies and did not get embarrassed if we saw each other naked. We shared bath times even after she was diagnosed as intersex. And when she started to develop a penis we still viewed each other's puberty arrive in a very natural way. 

We certainly had never done anything with each other, at least not until a holiday with our parents in Wales where we stayed in a self-catering chalet. Her mother and my father had one bedroom and Clarke and I shared the second. The day had been fine, spent mostly at the beach, but that night there was a tremendous thunderstorm and they always frightened me. As usual I crept into Clarke's bed and we hugged each other for comfort until we both fell asleep. 

Later that night I woke up to feel Clarke lying behind me 'spoons' fashion as we often did but she wasn't lying still, she was pushing against me rhythmically. Something hard was prodding against my bottom. I turned round slightly to see her face - she was fast asleep. I pulled the bedclothes aside to see what she had been pushing me with. The storm had cleared and moonlight was streaming through the window. I was fascinated to see a stiff rod jutting out from the gap in the front of her pajamas. I had often seen her penis but it had always been small and limp. She moved forward in her sleep and the tip brushed against my thigh, below my shorts. A soft moan escaped her lips and the slow thrusting started again, nudging against me. I didn't know what to do, should I wake her or try to get off the bed without waking her? I became aware of the sensation against my thigh - the head of her penis was warm and firm and was leaving a damp smear against my skin as it moved. I was getting quite excited and felt a delicious tingle between my legs accompanied by the slow seeping of wetness that I always had when I thought about sex. 

My mind was in turmoil; here was my step sister with her bare penis rubbing against me! I decided I had to stop her and reached down to push her away. My hand touched her penis but I was intrigued and couldn't bring myself to push her away completely, instead I found myself holding her in my hand, my fingers wrapped gently around her shaft. It was wonderfully exciting and my heart beat wildly as I softly squeezed her, feeling the hot strength that flooded from her penis into my hand. I could feel how her thrusts moved the shaft within the loose outer skin and I started to imagine her penis inside me, thrusting in my flesh. Her penis seemed to be getting even harder when suddenly she moaned and a rush of hot fluid spurted out of her, splashing across my bare legs. I looked at her face - surely she would wake up! Spurt after spurt jetted against me and I pushed her penis down, aiming the stuff onto the bedsheets. 

Gradually the emissions subsided and I felt her penis softening in my hand. I let go of her and lay motionless for what seemed like hours until I was sure she wasn't going to wake up. Then I slipped gently off the bed and tiptoed to my own. I lay down and examined the fluid on the back of my legs. It seemed to be more watery now than the thick white stuff that had initially spurted from her. I wiped my legs dry on the bed sheet and tried to go to sleep but the image of Clarke's penis spurting kept drifting back into my mind. 

The next day Clarke didn't show any sign of anything unusual. I had begun to wonder if perhaps she had only been pretending to be asleep. The day passed as normal but I was intensely aroused by the experience. I kept finding myself looking at her crotch trying to visualize the transformation between soft little willy and that stiff pole that I had held. I spent quite some time locking myself in the toilet as I pushed several fingers into myself as I tried to imagine what making love would be like. 

We had a television in our room and that night there was a particularly scary movie on. I hopped into Clarke's bed and we snuggled together as we watched the film. When it was over I stayed in her bed but was unable to sleep. I kept thinking about what had happened the last time I had been in her bed. Clarke dropped off to sleep without any difficulty and about an hour later I was still wide awake, my fingers moving slowly over my clitoris and occasionally dipping into my vagina as I teased myself into a very sweaty state. 

Clarke lay on her side and I lay next to her, facing her. I looked down at her crotch every few minutes but was disappointed that there was never a sign of her penis emerging. The tingle between my legs was insistent and eventually I became impatient and reached down and carefully moved the slit in her pajamas until at last the end of her soft penis fell out. I touched it hesitantly, stroking the tip and it swelled amazingly quickly, growing bigger and bigger as it emerged from her pajamas. When it was fully extended I held her in my hand as I had done before, expecting her to start to move, but she lay motionless. I held her for several minutes and then slowly began to move my hand up and down her shaft. 

It worked - almost immediately she started to thrust to and fro in my clenched fist and soon was making those little moaning sounds. I was afraid she would wake up so I kept my eyes closed and lay very still beside her as if I was fast asleep. Suddenly she stopped moving and I felt her lifting her head off the pillow. 

"Lexa!" she whispered, and then was silent. I lay still, wondering if she could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. I sensed that she was looking down at my hand wrapped firmly around her penis. Would she believe that it had happened by accident in my sleep or could she tell that I was awake? She didn't do anything for several minutes but all the while her penis stayed very hard in my hand and I could feel it throbbing with life. She was breathing heavily and I could tell that she liked the feeling of my hand on her. She must have thought that I really was asleep because she started to move, very gently at first but as I lay quite still, clutching her in my hand, she began to move with more confidence. I realized that we were both committed, the previous time I had participated willingly while she was asleep and now she was getting into it when she thought I was asleep. I don't know what made me do it but I snuggled closer to her, still holding onto her penis and opened my eyes, looking straight into her startled face. Her body jerked and she froze. We gazed into each other's eyes; I was intensely excited but poor Clarke had a look of absolute terror on her face. She opened her mouth to say something. 

"Sssh" I whispered and gave her penis a soft squeeze. 

"Lexa, what...? We..." 

"Don't say anything, Clarke", I whispered and moved closer to her. Our heads were now only an inch apart and I kissed her softly on the lips. I started to move my hand on her and she groaned and pulled me to her, trapping my hand between our bodies. Our lips came together again and the kiss quickly changed from the sisterly kiss I had just given her. Our mouths opened and we kissed passionately, our tongues darting between each other's lips. Both of us seemed to know instinctively how to kiss! My hand had slipped up to the head of her penis and Clarke was groaning as she thrust rapidly into my tightly clenched fist. My hand was soon thoroughly moistened by the juice that was seeping from her, it was deliciously slippery, and the feel of the firm rubbery knob pushing and thrusting wetly in my hand was fantastic.

"Lexa", she gasped "Oh, aaah!" She screwed up her face as if she was in agony and then her hips jerked convulsively as my hand suddenly filled with hot, creamy fluid. She buried her face in the pillow as it spurted from her; I loved the feel of it gushing into my hand and the way the thick warm liquid squirted out from between my fingers. I held her tight, panting with my own desire until she started to soften. 

After a long time she took her face out of the pillow. 

"What have we just done?" she asked, a sheepish grin on her face. 

"Nothing we haven't done before." I replied. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, the other night when I slept with you, you started doing it in your sleep."

"I never!" 

"Yes you did, you were pushing against me and when I pushed you away you did it". 

"Did what?" 

I held up my dripping hand. "Same as this." 

"Oh, God" she groaned and her face went back into the pillow. 

"Don't worry," I said, "I didn't say I didn't like it. Anyway, I think you were probably awake the whole time." 

"Lexa, I wasn't, I promise, I would never – honestly." 

"Well you did tonight and you were awake then." "Yes but you didn't stop, you started it!" 

"Yes, I know, I wanted to." 

We lay still for a while before she asked, "Is it wrong?" 

"I don't think so, not if we both liked it." I said, "And it’s not as if we’re blood related, right?" 

"Did you like it?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"But you only did something to me, I never... I mean... I didn't do anything for you." 

"You kissed me which was lovely and I really liked doing it to you, it was wonderful!" 

She smiled and pulled me to her and kissed me softly. "It was wonderful for me, Lex. Do you want me to touch you?" 

"I don't know, yes, but I..." 

Clarke put an arm around me and with her other hand gently touched my right breast, through my shirt. It was wonderful to feel her cup my breast so softly. I reached up and unbuttoned my front and she slipped her hand in. I gasped as she stroked softly over my budding breasts and my nipples hardened instantly as her hand slid across them. I kissed her again and our tongues met. Slowly her hand worked down my stomach until her fingers slipped under the elastic of my shorts. I lifted my hips off the bed and pulled my shorts down, slipping them off. I felt her touch between my legs and I sighed and let my legs slip apart. Her hand moved further down and her fingertips touched my swelling lips. I heard myself moaning into her mouth as my body writhed on the bed. I gasped with delight as her fingertip slipped between the lips into the hot opening. 

Suddenly I had an awful thought. "Have you ever done this before - with other girls?" 

"No, never!" 

I believed her (perhaps foolishly!) and went back to enjoying the ecstasy of her finger working gently into me. It was exquisite - I couldn't believe the fire in my loins, every nerve was tingling with the thrill. She pushed against me and I could feel that she was very hard again, thrusting against my hip. I reached down and held her again. Her penis now felt so natural in my hand and I moved my fist up and down on her shaft in time with the movement of her finger in me. I could feel my pleasure rising and falling in waves and I wondered if I was going to have one of those orgasms I had read about. I couldn't believe that the pleasure could be greater than what I was already experiencing but with every second the thrill grew stronger and stronger! Suddenly Clarke's hips started to jerk. 

"Lexa," she gasped "I'm going to..." 

The next instant a hot stream splashed across my stomach, right up to my breasts, another spurted with such force it hit the pillow by my head and I quickly pushed her penis down, trying to aim it at the sheets, but several spurts still spattered across my body. I loved the sensation of her penis throbbing in my hand as it spurted. I felt my own pleasure rising rapidly, but then Clarke's finger stopped moving inside me and she collapsed next to me on the bed. I now know that I had been seconds away from experiencing my first orgasm. 

We were both panting loudly and I suddenly became worried that we might have been making enough noise to have been heard by her mom and my dad. I kissed her softly and whispered, "Ssssh, we'd better be quiet, they'll kill us if they find out!" 

The room was bathed in moonlight but I wanted to see everything, I reached for the light next to the bed and switched it on. I looked down at my stomach and breasts; there were drops of thick white liquid all over me. 

We cleaned each other with tissues and fastened our clothes up so that we were decent once more. Then we lay back on the bed, kissed and held each other for hours as we talked.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the weather was beautiful and we spent the day at the beach. Clarke and I did all the silly games that teenagers do at the seaside, paddling in the sea, throwing a Frisbee around, digging pointless holes in the sand. As the afternoon wore on we both developed an urge to be alone. We never spoke but we knew what we wanted to do. Abby and my Dad were semi-snoozing in the shade of our beach windbreak and we told them that we were going to go for a walk along the beach. Off we went, hand in hand, but when we were out of sight we put our arms around each other in a way that was much more than affectionate.

The beach was fairly crowded and we had to walk right to the far end before the people began to thin out. Then the beach itself ran out and we had to pick our way across dangerously sharp rocks to go any further. It was clear that only rock climbers, mountain goats and young lovers would bother to push on any further so that is precisely what we did. 

After a 15-minute hike we came to a lovely secluded spot. It couldn’t be overlooked from the cliffs above and anyone else scrambling along the rocks would have made so much noise that we would easily have heard them. We could only have been seen by people on the boats way out to sea, and then only if they possessed binoculars powerful enough. We lay on the largest, flattest and smoothest rock we could find. We kissed passionately, hungrily tasting each other as our tongues swirled together. Clarke lay on her back and I lay over her, my legs spread wide. I felt the bulge in her pants grow harder and harder until she grimaced in pain. 

“Get off, Lexa...” 

I obeyed and she reached down and undid her pants, reaching inside to straighten and adjust her constricted penis. I touched it through her pants, feeling how incredibly hard it was. Now it was my turn to give commands, “Clarke, pull them down!” 

She looked around us, double-checking that we could not be seen, and tugged them down to her knees. She lay back and her rigid penis pointed straight at her face, visibly bobbing up and down in time to her heartbeat. I reached out and touched her, gently caressing her with just the tips of my fingers. In seconds the clear juice began to seep from her, catching the sunlight and sparkling like diamonds. I wrapped my fingers around her, moved my hand slowly up and down the shaft, admiring the lovely strong curve, the mysterious thick swelling veins and above all the dark purple head that swelled larger and larger until it resembled a juicy ripe plum. It was so engorged I would have thought that she must have been in pain had her moans of pleasure as I caressed her not told me otherwise.

“How big is it?” I asked, as I slowly ran my fingertips up and down the shaft.

“Seven and a half inches!” she announced proudly. 

“Is that big?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you call it, I mean do you and your friends call it a penis?” I asked. 

“Loads of things, cock, prick, dick, that sort of thing.”

“What do you want me to call it?”

“It’s up to you.”

“"I think cock sounds best, the others sound silly. What do you call a vagina?”

“I’m not saying all of them, they’re too rude.” I saw Clarke start to blush.

“Go on, I’ve probably heard all the names anyway. I know cunt and pussy.” 

“I don’t like... the first one - it sounds ugly. I suppose pussy is not too bad.” 

“Well, cock and pussy will have to do then. Your cock is beautiful, Clarke.” 

She grinned up at me. I bet no one had ever said that to her before. I let go of her and her cock slapped against her belly, sending a drop of liquid shooting onto my stomach as I lay beside her. I wiped it with my finger, marveling at the slippery feel. I touched her again and stroked down the shaft to her balls and she shivered and her stomach muscles tensed. I took my hand away. 

“Isn’t that nice?” 

“Yes, it is, it’s just... unusual. I’ve never been touched there before, Lex.” 

I held her balls gently in my hand feeling the soft heavy weight of them. Her hips were lifting involuntarily off the rock and I could tell that she wanted me to touch her cock. But I wanted more. I checked quickly for passers by and pulled off my shorts along with my underwear. The crotch was soaked. I knelt astride her thighs taking hold of her cock. I gripped her around the head and started to pull on her but she took my hand and showed me how to hold her just below the head. She lay back, groaning as my hand moved and I watched the sweat breaking out on her body. God, she was so beautiful! I felt my hips writhing, aching to find something for me to rub my pussy against; I considered shifting and rubbing against her thigh but it reminded me too much of our neighbour’s dog that would mount your leg given half a chance. I wriggled up her body and my pussy made its first contact with the thick base of Clarke’s cock. The touch was electric for us both. Her eyes shot open and she looked down – the look of horror on her face showed what she thought I was going to try and put her inside me. 

“Lexa, what are you doing?”

I let go of her cock and bent down and kissed her gently. 

“It's alright, don't panic.”

I balanced delicately on my feet to save my knees from the hard rock and by swinging my hips to and fro I could slide my pussy up and down along at least four of her lovely seven and a half inches. My pussy lips enveloped her shaft coating her with floods of my juice. She stared down between us. 

“Oh God, Lexa, that’s fantastic!”

“J-just keep watching for p-people,” I stammered, concentrating on my ecstasy as my swollen clit rubbed against her with every downward stroke. By now I was delirious with pure lust, the thrill in my crotch was almost unbearable and I ached to make contact with the tip of her cock – to envelop the head and swallow her deep inside me. I moved further up her, almost to the bulging head but she grabbed my hips, pushing me down and keeping me from being foolish. Damn those sex education lessons at school! 

“Don’t, Lex, it’s too dangerous!” 

Common sense prevailed and I made do with leaning forward over her, angling my clit for maximum contact. We seemed to know instinctively what the other wanted, sometimes she lay still and I moved on her and then I would pause and she would jerk her hips rapidly beneath me. I started to feel rhythmic waves of pleasure deep inside me, my leg muscles started to quiver uncontrollably and then Clarke was grabbing my hips, painfully tight, pulling me down onto her as her hips bucked in a frenzy. Her face was contorted.

“Lexa, Lex!” she cried out and I looked down - just the head of her cock showed between us, hugely swollen. I knew she was very close; I lifted off her; her cock throbbed and erupted. I watched spellbound as a stream of semen emerged, thick, gleaming and pure white in the bright sunlight - time slowed down and I watched in slow motion as the long, rope-like finger emerged, heading straight for my face! I shut my eyes and threw my head back - too late! Thick drops spattered my forehead and my hair and as my head went back my neck and chin were warmly anointed. I opened my eyes and cautiously looked down; the next spurts were less energetic but poor Clarke - her grimacing face was bedecked with numerous white pearls. I pressed my pussy down onto her shaft, her hips were still jerking like crazy and I watched spurt after spurt lacing across her chest and stomach. I thought it would never stop!

The look of agony on her face faded and she opened her eyes and looked at me, gasping for air. She saw her cum on my face and in my hair and I watched her expression change from ecstasy to horror and then to laughter. I collapsed on her, laughing, and we hugged . Clarke pinned me down and loomed over me and then her grin faded, I will probably never see a look of such pure love again - it would take a thousand books to begin to describe it. 

Clarke placed her mouth over mine and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

When the excitement of what we had just done had died down we found the nearest rock pool to wash off the traces of Clarke’s plentiful emission. We dressed hurriedly and made our way back to where Abby and my Dad were sitting on the beach. I was nervous and kept running my fingers through my hair in case there were any wayward blobs of sperm to give the game away. Clarke could see what I was doing and leaned towards me and whispered that it was perfectly OK. 

For the rest of the day I was in a constant state of arousal. I kept thinking back to what we had done; I could still feel the sensation of Clarke’s hard penis rubbing against me, pressing against my clit and driving me to a state of quivering ecstasy. What would it be like to have her make love to me properly, to push her penis deep inside me? Would I have an orgasm like she did? When she had touched me with her fingers or I had pressed against her penis I had felt the thrill growing and growing – if it continued long enough would I have climaxed? I had often touched myself, and loved the sensations I could produce, but I had never had a true orgasm. What would it be like? Perhaps I was too young to experience it, but the thought of it kept me damp between the legs for hours. 

For the remainder of the holiday Clarke and I were never alone together and so we had to behave ourselves. All too soon the holiday was over and we had to pack the car and head for home. Dad wanted to travel late at night to avoid the congestion so it was already dark before we set off. Clarke and I used to play ‘I Spy’ and other games on the road but it was too dark to see anything and so we snuggled together on the back seat with a blanket wrapped around us and tried to sleep. I lay against her with my head on her shoulder and she had an arm around my shoulders. This was not at all unusual for us and they would not have given it a second thought.

The miles rolled by but I could not sleep. I started thinking about how Clarke and I had found our new love for each other. I was so happy and cuddled closer to her. Slowly my thoughts began to dwell on the physical acts we had enjoyed, and I felt my heart starting to beat more insistently, and the familiar wetness starting between my legs. I looked up at Clarke to see if she was asleep; her eyes were open. Slowly I moved my hand under the blanket and brought it to rest over her crotch. I felt a sharp intake of breath as I touched her but she made no other movement. I could feel something stirring under my hand and in seconds I could feel that she was very hard. She shifted uncomfortably on the seat; obviously the confinement was causing her some pain. I found the zipper and ever so slowly I eased it down and reached inside her pants, found the gap in her boxer shorts and released her. Clarke’s penis leapt free like a steel spring and I tenderly wrapped my hand around it and snuggled closer to her. I heard the softest moan escape her and I had to suppress a giggle.

I held her in my hand for some time before I ventured to caress her. I stroked the long shaft up and down with my fingertips, feeling the lovely silky smooth skin, and then fluttered my fingertips as lightly as I could over the head, teasing her unmercifully. I could feel her moving her hips, straining to gain a firmer contact with my hand but I continued to torment her until at last I took pity on her and wrapped my hand firmly around her. I ran my thumb up and over the end, feeling the wetness at the tip, and smeared the slippery juices all over the swelling head. I adored the feel of her, so strong and hard and yet so smooth and sensuous. I began a slow rhythmic movement of my hand, the way she had showed me, and Clarke leaned back and closed her eyes as I devoted myself to bringing her pleasure. I stroked her for several minutes before she reached down with her free hand and stopped me. I lifted my head from her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

“Why?”

“Too close”, she whispered back.

“Too what?” I was still very naive.

“To cumming…”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Yes – but not here!”

Common sense prevailed and I realized that it would have been rather awkward if I had made her come. There would have been an awful mess on the blanket that would have been difficult to explain and perhaps the smell of her would have been noticeable to the occupants of the front seats. I made a resolution not to let my desire get the better of me again and snuggled back against Clarke, but I still kept a loving hold on her erection – she wasn’t going to stop me enjoying the feel of her in my hand.

The next thing I was aware of was waking up with a jerk as the car pulled into our driveway. I sat bolt upright not knowing for an instant where I was. I suddenly remembered holding on to Clarke but my hand was now quite empty – she had obviously not been asleep like me and had sorted everything out.

‘Wake up, Lexa, we’re home!” She gave me a poke in the ribs, laughing at my state of confusion. 

It was 2am and so we left unpacking the car for the morning. When we got inside the house Dad asked,

“Did you kids enjoy the holiday?”

We replied that we did, and Clarke even went as far as to say that it was the best ever. Dad looked a little puzzled because we had been on many holidays that were much more luxurious and exotic. If only he knew why Clarke had replied like that.

Everyone was exhausted and we headed for bed. I was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow but later I was woken by a hand gently shaking my shoulder. Clarke was kneeling by the side of my bed.

“Lexa, wake up!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep – it’s hopeless”

I had no idea what she was talking about and turned on the bedside light. Clarke pointed downwards.

“Look at it!”

I almost laughed out loud. Sticking out of her pajama fly was a monstrous erection. The head was dark purple and angry-looking and swollen to a size that I had never seen before.

“What have you been doing?” I asked.

“Nothing! It’s your fault. After what you did in the car – when I went to bed it got hard and just won’t go down!”

“Couldn’t you – you know...” I moved my hand to and fro in the appropriate gesture.

“I thought about it, Lex, but, since we... I don’t want to do that now, it seems wrong”.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did. Anyway, be quiet and get into bed”.

Clarke climbed into bed next to me and we lay facing each other, her mutinous erection trying to bore a hole in my stomach. I slept only in a shirt and pulled it off over my head. Clarke wore pajamas and I undid the cord around her waist and pulled them down to her knees. 

“Are you sure they are asleep?” I asked.

“Yes, I can hear your Dad snoring from here.”

I reached down between us and took hold of the troublesome organ. As my fingers wrapped around it Clarke shuddered and gasped.

I could feel how incredibly hard she was, and the look on her face was a mixture of pain and delight as I gently tugged on her. 

“Fuck, Lexa…!”

Clarke stroked my breasts and caressed my nipples as I pulled on her penis and then I had an idea and reached for a bottle of lotion that stood on my bedside table. I squirted a generous dollop into my hand and reached for her again. When the cold cream touched her she gasped and flinched but as I smeared it over her penis she groaned and kissed me eagerly. Our mouths opened as we kissed, tongues meeting and intertwining as my hand slithered up and down her rigid shaft. I could feel her heart thumping in her chest and pulled my mouth away.

“Does that feel good?”

“God yes – it’s wonderful.”

I moved over onto my back and drew her over me. I parted my legs and still holding her tightly in my clenched fist I pressed my hand against my mound so we were almost in the classic missionary position.

“Clarke, pretend you are inside me, move as if you were making love to me...”

The idea obviously appealed to her because she shuddered and groaned and her hips thrust forward, plunging her penis into my fist. We both looked downwards, watching the gleaming lotion-coated head emerge from my fist, taut and swollen, clear liquid seeping from the tip, then back it went, disappearing like some writhing serpent retiring into its lair. The squelchy, sucky noises were intensely exciting.

As Clarke made love to my hand I shifted position slightly so that the tip of her penis could dip into my navel with each forward thrust.

“Fuck me, Clarke…”

Clarke raised herself on her elbows and looked down at me. She bent her head and kissed me tenderly, but then groaned and lifted her head.

“Lex, I’m... it’s!”

“Yes, baby, let it come...”

Clarke’s face contorted in an agonized expression that I was becoming very familiar with and she started to gasp.

“Ah... Ah... Aaaahh!”

I put my other hand over her mouth – “Ssssh!”

Her hip movements suddenly stopped; instinctively I squeezed my hand on her; her legs trembled and I felt a sudden flood of warm liquid spilling onto my stomach. I gasped and looked down to see my navel filling with a pearly white lake; I quickly moved my hand on her, milking her, and was rewarded with a quick jet of sperm across my body. I arched my back as Clarke began spurting wildly; I felt her sperm splashing against the under-slopes of my breasts and as I tilted my head back one particularly forceful eruption caught me neatly under the chin to ricochet off onto the pillow by my head. The prolonged erection she had suffered must have over-stimulated her glands because she came and came until I was drenched! When at last I could no longer feel her throbbing and pulsing in my hand I looked down to survey the sight. Tortuous rivers of white traversed my torso; the peaks of both breasts were liberally capped with snow and my nipples looked like pink cherries on glazed fairy cakes. I giggled and dabbed a fingertip onto each nipple, lazily smearing the sperm over them in little circles.

“Oh my God, Lexa. That was unbelievable…”

I had concentrated on Clarke’s pleasure throughout, but now the aroma of her sperm filling my nostrils and the sensation as I caressed my spermy nipples was causing waves of pleasure to surge through my body. But Clarke was unaware of my rising lust and reached for a box of tissues from my bedside table and started cleaning me up. Such was her copious ejaculation that at least six tissues were reduced to soggy lumps before I was dry.

She handed me my crumpled shirt and pulled her pajama up, although I noticed that her erection was only slightly diminished. After a few hugs Clarke gave me a loving kiss and then went back to her room, leaving me to dispose of the pile of sodden tissues. It took some time for me to fall asleep because my clit was aching to be caressed. I started to touch it myself but it didn’t feel as exciting as when Clarke did it. I resolved that the next time we did anything together it would be my turn to be pleasured.


End file.
